Tourniquet
by theVoiceInsideYourHead
Summary: Tragedy: How can you fight against Fate? It was impossible, like their love was.


A/N: I honestly have no idea what compelled me to write this. I was listening to Evanescence and then I thought 'Hey, why not write an incredibly depressing yaoi story?' So here's the result. I wrote this in about 15 minutes so don't kill me about it being too short. More ramblings later on. Oh yeah, flames are not welcomed. They will be thrown back to you in the form of a Molotov Cocktail.

_**Warnings: Drabble, Character Deaths, Yaoi, Cutting & a bit of OOC-ness **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Evanescence's Tourniquet**_

xxxxxx 

I tried to kill the pain 

_But only bled more_

_(So much more)_

_I may die_

_And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal_

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

_Am I too lost?_

Crimson liquid overflowed from a razor thin cut on his forearm, running down his wrist and dripping onto the carpet in dark rivulets.

Who would have known that he'd sink this low? The former Pharaoh of Egypt. But that was almost a millennium ago. And it was also a millennium ago that he'd met _him_, his priest, and his _lover_, his Seth. After regaining his own body as well as his memories, never did he think that he would fall for the pompous, arrogant, CEO, reincarnated Seto Kaiba. Still, he did. He fell in love.

But like a millennium ago, it still wasn't meant to be.

He had fallen prey to Fate's little game and fell in love with the person never meant for him. They tried to make it work, even with the knowledge that it would never be accepted. So in the end, after playing Fate's game, they had both lost. It cost Seto his life. Those psycho-murderers, claiming to be doing the work of God, shot Seto in a public conference with the reason that he had committed an unforgivable sin against God and the Bible by being with another man. Yami stayed by his side in the hospital, leaving only for bathroom breaks. Then on one rainy, cloudy day, he learned of one thing.

Not every story has a happy ending.

Seto Kaiba died that day, never knowing that he killed Yami as well. No one else knew. They all thought that Yami was strong and that he could move on; he _was_ Yami after all. How wrong they all were. True, Yami was strong, but a person can only take so much. Everyone has his or her limits and Yami had reached his. Maybe it was his fault for shutting everyone out after Kaiba's death or maybe it was everyone's fault for not caring or knowing about him enough to realize how deep Yami had buried himself.

Every single day, for the next six months, Yami wondered what he had done wrong to deserve this, what Seto had done wrong to deserve something like dying. Back in Ancient Egypt, Atemu was the one who sealed himself inside the Sennen Puzzle and never saw his beloved priest again. Seth died alone, around strangers who didn't love him. Today, Seto had been the one to leave. He left Yami alone in the world, surrounded by strangers who couldn't love him as much as Seto did. But it wasn't like either of them had a choice. If the God's themselves didn't want them to be together, then there was nothing anyone could do.

How can you fight against Fate? It was impossible, like their love was.

Yami could almost here his heart cracking as he heard the long beep from Seto's heart monitor. He could almost hear his mind being shattered into a million tiny pieces. So he did the only thing he could do. He screamed. He screamed as loud as he could, cursing, shouting and most of all, pleading to whoever was up there to make Seto live, to make him wake up.

Still nothing. Just like the first time when Seth had been the one screaming.

Seto had been the last thing that was gripping Yami to reality. Yuugi was gotten together with Anzu and as much as he tried to deny it, he had gotten so caught up in their relationship that he left Yami alone. Alone in a world he practically knew nothing about. The only person Yami could turn to was Seto, seeing as he was once part of his past. The only problem was that Yami had relied on Seto so much that when he died, there was nothing else left for Yami.

There was simply nothing else to live for.

So here he was, sitting on the sofa, a razor blade in one hand and Seto's picture in the other. Yami pressed the blade over his wrist horizontally and dragged it slowly across his flesh, almost _reveling _in the pain it caused.

_Do you remember me?_

_Lost for so long_

_Will you be on the other side?_

_Or will you forget me?_

He remembered Seto's face vividly. Memories flashed him by like a black and white movie: the smile only meant for him to see, the stolen kisses they shared, and the ring Yami had given him. Yami felt tears roll down his face from the corners of his eyes. There was a lot to remember: the day when Seto got shot and his last day in the hospital. The last and final memory was his and Seto's last kiss in that empty hospital room. Mokuba had long left seeing as it was already 2:07 in the morning. Then there was that beep, the long beep signaling that Seto's heart had stopped beating.

Without any sound, more tears fell down Yami's face, "Why couldn't we have just one chance? Why couldn't we just have one chance to try and make it work? Why couldn't we just have one chance to love? A millennium ago, you stopped us…why do it again now? Why now when I thought we could finally make it? It's not fair, it just isn't"

Yami made one last deep cut across his wrist. The blood now looked like a crimson river, flowing down his arm staining not only his skin but also the picture of Seto he held. Yami took one last breath.

"_**I love you, Seto Kaiba…you are my life, my love, my tourniquet…**_"

Seto's picture fluttered down to the floor; face down in Yami's pool of blood.

The clock read 2:07 AM.

_My God, My tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My God, tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My wounds cry from grave_

_My soul cries for deliverance_

_Will I be denied Christ?_

_Tourniquet...my soul is saved…_

xxxxxx 

PS: Depressing, isn't it? Oh well…I'm still having a funk over Sohma Death Angel because the reviews have lessened ever since I added humor to the drama…(sigh). Anyway, I love drama so I decided to write one with some tragedy thrown in. YamixSeto truly is my favorite pairing in Yu-Gi-Oh since I _am _an obsessed yaoi-fan (Read my profile, you'll get what I mean). I am a Catholic and I hate the church for making same-sex relationships taboo. Screw them. The mention of 'Christ' in the song sort of fits too… Hell, enough with my rambling.

Please oh please review? They make me happy and psychotic.

-SaMiE-


End file.
